


One and Only

by Lenasjk



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little kissing, Angst, Captain America: The First Avenger, Fluff, I have no idea, M/M, One Shot, bucky is a fool in love, first fic, that's the fic, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenasjk/pseuds/Lenasjk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just wants Steve to be safe and happy (Steve disagrees).</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainiall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainiall/gifts).



> Hiiii! So this is my first fic here. It's short and a little dumb. Tbh, I just wanted to wirte this, because I couldn't stop thinking about it for the past two days. So I was like "hey, why the hell not?"  
> Also it's for Luz - my best friend that I drag into marvel (stucky) fandom. And you know, I love her, so yay Luz it's for you! :D

Steve and Bucky were going to Steve’s bunkier arm to arm – Steve with stormy expresion and Bucky with sparkings in his eyes from his poor attempts to not laugh.

„I can’t believe you did this, Buck!” Steve said the moment they were alone.

Bucky sat on the bed with his hand behind to carry his weight and didn’t look sorry at all.

„I’m seriously don’t understand while you’re mad, Stevie. It’s a nice present,” he looked serious right now, but in his croaky voice you could hear amusement.

„Present?! Nice present?! Bucky you gave me a compass with Peggy picture in it! And now it will be forever on camera,” Steve on the other hand looked like he was going to burst. ”Stop laughing, you jerk!”

Bucky with a smile reached towards him, his right hand on Steve’s hip to bring him between his open legs.

„I know you like her, Steve,” he said now with both hands on captain’s hips. A little private smile showed on his face while Steve tried to avoid his stare. „Come on, love. You don’t have to be shy with me.”

Steve was blushing now, but he put his hands on Bucky’s shoulder and finally looked at him. He was embarrassed, but also a little alarmed.

„Bucky, you know I-‘’

„I know. I know. Sweetheart, you can like Peggy as much as you want – I actually want you to – but I always know that I’m your one and only. Don’t think I ever forget that you’re mine.”

„Yours” Steve breathed.

„Good,” Bucky smiled, „You will always be mine. Just as I am yours.”

This time it was Steve who smiled, his eyes shining and the blush still on his cheeks. Bucky could look at Steve like this forever. But after a moment he got a serious expresion on his face.

„Stevie…” he sighed. „Someday Peggy would make an amazing wife for you,” Steve’s eyes winded. „Don't look at me like that, love. The war will be over soon and we can’t get back to home and pretend we’re still kids. We’re not.”

„Why not?” Steve cried. „I’m Captain America. Do I not have a saying in this?”

„No. You don't,” Bucky’s voice harden. „Unless you want to end in prison or worse.” Steve was already opening his mouth to say something, but Bucky didn't let him.

„No, you listen to me now, sweetheart. The boys here? Peggy? They do not care about us. They do not care we're queers. But this is war. It has different rules. There are more important business than two men screwing. But outside of the camp are people who would spit in our faces if they only knew.”

Bucky sighed again. He looked at Steve, at his beautiful boy with a sad smile.

„But Peggy is a good girl. She wouldn't mind that much. She loves you. It’s horrible to use her like that, but I don’t fucking care. I would sell my soul to the devil if that meant I get to keep you safe.”

„Don’t,” Steve murmured. „You don’t… I love you, Buck.” His eyes started getting tearful. „I love you, I love you. But what? You want me to marry Peggy and start a family? While you’re across the street with your own? Then what? We would meet up in bars?” his voice started shaking.

„I wouldn't be able to kiss you first thing in the morning or laugh at your poor attempts to cook us a dinner or draw you while you’re reading newspaper? How did you think it would work?” the last words almost shouted. Bucky close his eyes for a moment, a pain on his face talked for itself.

„I wouldn't be able to start a family on my own, Stevie,” he whispered.

„Then why you want me to do something you’re not able to do yourself?! You are my family, Buck. The only thing in the whole cruel world I really need. Why do you think you’re not enough?”

Bucky snored, but didn't say a word. After a while he pushed Steve from himself to get up. Steve took his sit on the bed and started playing with his fingers trying to figure it what to say more. He got startled when Bucky started laughing. Bucky laughed and laughed until his laughter become silent sobs. He couldn’t look Steve in eyes, but he knelt in front of Steve and took Steve’s hands into his.

„If I were a dame, I would beg you to marry me, Steve,” a little smile played on his lips. „You would be a war hero and I would be a perfect little wife and no one would say a word about us. No one. They would even brings us pies, yeah?” Steve giggled and just that made Bucky’s smile wilden.

He looked into Steve’s eyes and all he could feel was how much he loves this boy. His sweetheart. His baby. His one and only. Always. There’s no such a thing in this world Bucky wouldn't do for Steve. Steve was his everything. Bucky breathes for Steve. Steve is his purpose in this world, the only thing that truly matters. Nothing could ever compare to the perfection that Steve Rogers is.

Still on his knees, Bucky asked with shy smile this time:

„Stevie? My darling, will you marry me?”

„What?!” Steve laughed.

„Oh, great. I’m proposing to you and you laugh at me. Un-fucking-believable,” Bucky said trying to sound annoyed, but falling terribly.

„Buck…? What are- Bucky.”

„What? Why don’t you take it seriously, Steve? I’m asking you to marry me. Say yes”

„Yes,” Steve smiled.

„Are you saying yes, because I told you to?”

„Yes.”

„Hey!” Bucky protested, but couldn't stay with straight face when Steve was laughing. Soon enough he was laughing along with Steve until Steve took his face in his hand and kissed him.

Kissing Steve always like coming home. Like eternity. Like nothing could get him. He smiled into the kiss. Steve stopped so they could catch their breaths. He looked into Bucky’s eyes and said:

„Yes. Always,” he paused. „And I’m not saying this because you told me to, jerk.”

"Punk."  



End file.
